A Consequence Of Sorrow
by Souls of Fury
Summary: 3 months later, Cyclone struggles to cope with Spyro's death. However, an old and forgotten danger stirs in the barren wastes of the dragon realm. R&R please. OC/OC
1. Sorrow

**Hey everyone. It's been a little while since I finished Red Dawn, but this is the sequel. Hopefully I'll be able to update this a lot faster than the previous story. This story will become M-rated in the future, but not for a while. So, for now, it shall be T.**

**Also, if anyone new here wants a beta-reader, I'm normally available. I'm a grammar Nazi, so I like stories with proper grammar **

***glares at the illiterate writers on the archive**

* * *

It was three months since Spyro had died.

Cyclone woke up in the now familiar room. She had been living there ever since the day she was taken from the Dragon Realms. She sighed, looking down at the bed she was lying on. Her stomach growled, but she had no intention of eating. She had been like that ever since she came her.

She sat up on the bed, a single tear dropping onto the sheets. She had cried for hours after Spyro died, and had spent all her time in the room, not leaving it for anything. She lowered her head, leaving it drooping from her shoulders. She sniffed, still trying to come to terms with what had happened.

_I could've helped him. I just stood there and watched._

A part of her mind argued back at her. _You couldn't have helped him. If Cynder was too strong for him, she was too strong for you._

Cyclone was undeterred. _I could have tried. But no, I didn't even try._

The other part of her mind growled at her. It seemed to appear on the mirror on the wall across the room. _You could have tried, and what? You would've been killed..._

She growled at herself. _If I was killed, at least I'd be with Spyro. Why don't I just do it now? I've got nothing. Nobody cares about me._

Her other side seemed to pull itself out of the mirror. _What about Lucien?_

Cyclone looked over at the sleeping dragon. _Lucien doesn't care for me. You know that as well as me._

The ghostlike form of Cyclone's body stared at her. _Of course he cares for you. If he didn't, why would he have taken you from the Dragon Realms. If he hadn't, you would've been left in a barren wasteland._

She glared at herself. _No, he's only done this to torture me. He knew I liked Spyro, so he took me away from him._

Her mind sighed. _Took you away from his body. And anyway, why would he let you sleep in his room if he didn't care about you?_

"Stop it. Just... stop it..." She whispered, though in her head it was a shout. _I can't stay here, and I can't go back. So my only option is to die. Then, I'll be happy._

_Would Spyro want you to do this? _Her mind tried to argue with her, but she wouldn't listen. Cyclone turned to face the sleeping Lucien. She knew that when he woke up, she would be dead. She didn't care how he reacted to that, only thinking about Spyro. She brought the tip of her tail to her neck, pausing for a moment. She looked at the ceiling for a minute, tears streaking her face.

"I'll be there soon, Spyro." She sighed, and looked down at Lucien. "I'm sorry. I can't stay here without hurting..." She brought the tip of her tail towards the scales on her neck, slowly putting pressure on them, hoping to either puncture them or break her neck.

It was at that point that Lucien's eyes opened. He had been awake for a while, listening intently to Cyclone. He lunged at her, swiping her tail away. He growled, holding her down on the bed.

"What are you doing?"

Cyclone struggled to free herself from under him. "I don't belong here. I should be dead..."

Lucien nuzzled her. "What are you talking about? I'm not just letting you kill yourself after saving you from Cynder."

Cyclone moved away as far as she could. "Haven't you thought that I might not want to be saved? Nobody can understand... Nobody cares..."

Lucien sighed. "If nobody cared then I are you here? Why would I be talking to you now? If nobody cared you _would _be dead."

Cyclone stayed silent, sniffing. Tears were still running down onto the bed from her eyes.

Lucien nuzzled her neck comfortingly. "I know you miss Spyro, but you can't keep living like this. You have to put him behind you eventually. I know I can never make up for him, but I still care about you..."

Cyclone looked at him, her eyes stinging from tears. She was silent, but leant into his muzzle. She whimpered slightly, but had stopped crying. She looked up at Lucien and sighed. "I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking..."

Lucien hushed her. "Don't be... It wasn't your fault." He paused and looked towards the door for a moment. "I understand what you're going through. I'll help you. Just don't try anything like that again."

Cyclone smiled for the first time since Spyro had died. She pushed Lucien off her lightly and sat up on the bed. Lucien sat beside her and wrapped a wing around her. He again leaned in to nuzzle her neck. Cyclone turned her head to look at him. "Thanks..."

Lucien chuckled. "It's my pleasure..."

* * *

**Not a 1k word chapter, but my first chapters are always the shortest. I enjoyed writing that, it managed to come out the same way as I thought it would. I hope to get the next chapter out soon.**

**The Silent Stranger,**

**Souls of Fury**


	2. Dreams of a Hero

**Time for the next chapter of the story. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Cyclone found herself in a bright field, a large tree in one corner. The sky was clear, and it was a warm day. The grass was damp with the morning dew and felt good under her paws. She walked over to the tree and sat down against it, sighing. She couldn't remember how she got here, or where she was. However, the field did seem strangely familiar.

There was a shuffling sound from behind her, and the soft thud of paws on the ground. She looked around the tree to see Spyro walking towards it. He looked worried, and Cyclone wondered what was wrong. She got up and ran towards him, her face shining. She reached him and nuzzled his neck affectionately. Spyro pulled away, and looked into her eyes, a hint of sadness in his own.

"Cyclone, what happened?"

Cyclone was curious as to what he meant. "What do you mean?"

Spyro sighed. "You know what I mean... What happened earlier... I saw everything..."

Cyclone lowered her head, saddened by what he had said. "I'm... sorry. I- I didn't know what I was doing. I just... I just missed you..."

Spyro leaned over to her. "It's okay. I know how you feel. I know how you feel... about me... I might be gone from your life, but I'm still here. The ancestors have been good to us. You might not realise it, but they have..."

Cyclone sniffed, and glared up at him. "How can you say that they've been good to us? You're dead, and I'm alone... That's not what I think of when I think of being good."

Spyro smiled slightly. "Lucien's there for you now. You've never been truly alone and you never will. He's there for you. Our destinies were not meant to join. Perhaps it was meant to be this way. All you need to know is that I'll always care about you. Just live life how it comes... I don't want to spend my time watching you be depressed."

Cyclone smiled. "I'll try..."

Spyro nuzzled her briefly. "Good. But for the moment I must go." He walked past her, running the tip of his tail along her body lightly.

Cyclone shivered at the contact, and turned around to talk. "Spyro, I-"

Spyro was gone. All that was in front of her was the field. Now it seemed endless, and she now had a clearer understanding of where she was. She sat down and rubbed her head with a forepaw.

* * *

Cyclone woke up, still wrapped in Lucien's wing. She looked over to see the sleeping dragon next to her, smiling. She wondered what he was dreaming about, but her thoughts quickly turned to her own dream. She slowly unwrapped the wing from around her as to not wake the dragon. She got up slowly and stood on the floor, looking into the mirror. She studied her form for a moment, and looked at the ceiling.

"Don't worry, Spyro. I'll do it." She sighed. She heard the ruffling of sheets from behind her as Lucien began to stir. She turned around and smiled at the waking dragon. Lucien craned his neck and squinted to see Cyclone standing beside the bed.

"W- what's the matter? Is this about earlier?" Lucien got up from the bed and walked over to her. Cyclone smiled at him.

"No, I just had a dream. It was about Spyro..."

Lucien wrapped a wing around her. "It's all right, I know how you feel."

Cyclone leaned into him slightly. "No, I feel good now. He told me that he wanted me to live a normal life. I guess it's my duty to do so."

Lucien smiled down at her. "Well, I'm glad your mind's at rest now. Now, how about we actually get some sleep?" He chuckled lightly.

Cylone smiled at him, and laughed for a moment. "Yeah, lets..."

The two dragons climbed onto the bed again and lay down, Lucien's wing wrapped around Cyclone again. He nuzzled her neck, and slowly drifted into sleep, shortly followed by Cyclone.

* * *

**Well, that was a short chapter, but I knew it would be. I didn't have anything longer planned for the chapter. I promise the next chapters will be longer. I might as well say that the story was influenced slightly by the song All Roads Lead Home by Golden State.**

**Anyways, 'til next time**

**The Silent Stranger,**

**Souls of Fury**

**Random Quote: "Now I am become death, the destroyer of worlds."**


	3. An Unusual Feast

**Hmm... the last chapter update was unnaturally quick for me. To be fair, it only took me about an hour to write the last chapter. This one will be longer, so it should take longer. I might add that this not be too dramatic for the first part. I want to build up the plot before I throw in something different. Enough about that, on with the story.**

* * *

The two dragons slept soundly for the rest of the night. Cyclone, now content with her emotions, was having her first proper rest since her arrival. She had a small smile on her face, and was still wrapped in Lucien's wing.

The morning light seeped through the window, lighting the room in a bright yellow. Outside, for what seemed to be the first time in weeks, it was bright and sunny. The sun gleamed off the temple's walls. Lucien was to first to be roused from his slumber, wriggling on the bed slightly. He tried to move his wings, but could only move one. He realised that the other was underneath Cyclone. Sighing happily, he lay back down on the bed, careful not to wake the sleeping dragoness. Lying back on the bed, however, caused it to creak loudly, startling him. Cyclone woke at the sound, and craned her neck to eye Lucien mischievously.

She giggled "You know it's rude to wake a sleeping dragon?"

Lucien only grinned at her. "You've certainly cheered up. I'm not going to have to get tough, am I?"

Cyclone leaned into his chest. "My mind's at rest, now I can actually live my life rather than stay in here grieving. It's been three months, but it's felt like three years. Just don't push it or I _will _leave." She said the last sentence with a noticeably fake seriousness.

Lucien chuckled "I wouldn't dream of it..." He looked out of the window, watching to see how far the sun was up in the sky. "Hmm... it's not very early. Want to get anything to eat?"

At that, Cyclone's stomach rumbled. Lucien chuckled. "Is that a yes?"

Cyclone got up from the bed and walked over to the side Lucien was lying on. She smirked at him, bent her head down at bit the end of his tail. Lucien yelped slightly, confused.

"W- what was that for?"

Cyclone only giggled. "Does that answer your question about wanting food?"

Lucien stared at her, his head cocked slightly. "I suppose it does..." He got up and walked over to the door. "Well then, you'd better follow me."

Cyclone walked through the doorway, followed by Lucien. She walked beside him, coiling her tail around his. Lucien looked back at his now entwined tail.

"Yes?"

She blushed and looked at the floor. "Erm, sorry?"

Lucien chuckled. "It's alright. In fact, I rather like it."

Cyclone smiled back at him. "Noooow, where are we going?"

Lucien looked at the ceiling, as if thinking. "Well, unless you want to hunt, we're going to the main hall. There's normally a large banquet for the residents."

Cyclone looked ahead of them, her face set in wonder. "Hmm... sounds pretty good."

The dragon chuckled. "It is 'pretty good'. You can get almost anything you want in it."

"Well, I suppose you enjoy it then..." Cyclone grinned at him.

Lucien smiled back. "I try to, but having you in that room the whole time dulled it down a lot."

Cyclone sighed and looked around the hallways as Lucien brought her to the main hall.

* * *

After a few more minutes of walking, they made it to the hall, tails still entwined. Lucien walked over to the large wooden door and pushed it back, stepping aside to let Cyclone through. Cyclone smiled at him before continuing through the door. Lucien quickly followed into the large hall. In front of them was a huge table, stretching nearly the whole way to the furthest wall. On it was a enormous selection of foods, everything from different meats to freshly baked breads. The aromas bombarded Cyclone's nostrils as she sat down on one of one of the long benches running down either side of the table.

Lucien sat beside her, reaching across the table to grab a selection of meats and breads. He set a plate in front of Cyclone and dropped a leg of lamb on it, along with an assortment of other different edibles. Cyclone looked at him as if he had given her the whole sheep.

He smiled at her. "You're going to have to eat. You haven't ate properly for a while now. You're skin and bone."

Cyclone slowly nodded. "I suppose..." She grabbed the meat in her paws and brought it up to her mouth, slowly sinking her teeth into it. What she had expected to be a dull taste was an explosion of flavour. The meat's juices ran into her mouth while she savoured the taste. She tore at the flesh with her teeth, letting out a long sigh when she stopped for a moment.

Lucien watched her eagerly while slowly taking picks off his own meal. "Enjoying yourself?"

Cyclone looked over at him. "Yep. I've never tasted anything like this before..."

Lucien chuckled. "Stay here for a while, you'll soon get bored of it."

Cyclone shrugged and returned to ripping the meat from the bone. Lucien shook his head and also returned to eating. Cyclone finished the leg of lamb soon after, and started on the assorted fruits on the plate. After a few minutes, she was finished those too. She leant back on the bench and yelped when she remembered there was no back to it, falling onto the ground. Cyclone looked down at her.

"Hmm... that's not supposed to happen." He laughed.

She blushed, her whole face turning red, and pulled herself back onto the bench. She laid her head on the table, groaning in embarrassment. Lucien tapped her shoulder, and she looked up at him. He grinned at her.

"If you're done with your food, let's go. I've never got an opportunity to show you around here."

Cyclone smiled back, climbing off the bench and following Lucien out, her tail returning to around his own.

* * *

**Well, that's chapter three. How is the story so far? I wouldn't mind some feedback. :3**

**The Silent Stranger,**

**Souls of Fury**


	4. A Tour

**Hrmph... I haven't been able to write for a little while. Hopefully this will be a decent chapter. This will probably be just a huge description of the palace, but I don't know... Hopefully it'll be more than just that.**

* * *

Lucien walked through the majestic corridors, Cyclone at his side, tails entwined. The palace around them was a maze of corridors, causing Cyclone to believe she may get lost just getting back to her room on her own.

Lucien had shown her a number of rooms already, such as the rather large library and pool areas, both of which impressed the dragoness. Cyclone looked around her in awe, amazed at the sheer enormity and glamour of the place she had feared only the day before. Lucien watched her, happy that she was enjoying the tour. Cyclone turned to look at him.

"So, what's there to know about _you_, besides being a shadow dragon? You've told me a good bit about this place..."

Lucien smiled at her. "Well, being a Mahjarrat I have certain powers that normal dragons cannot use."

Cyclone cocked her head. "A Mahjarrat? What's that?"

Lucien chuckled slightly. "A Mahjarrat is a special type of dragon. We were formed by my father when he first took power here. He took a liking for one of them, and then I was "created", if you wish to describe it like that. Being the child of a Mahjarrat and Zaros, I have the powers of both joined."

Cyclone listened closely to what he was saying. "What kinds of things can you do, then?"

A small grin appeared on Lucien's face. "Well, as with all Mahjarrat, I can shape-shift into most things. And I can also change into a different dragon, not just other species. When you first saw me, I wasn't like I am now. Remember the red dragon in the temple?"

Cyclone's eyes widened slightly. "That was you? Hmm... I kind of liked you like that. Can you change now?"

Lucien frowned. "You don't like me like this?"

"N-no, t-that's not what I-I mean..." Cyclone stuttered, trying to find the right words.

He chuckled, nuzzling her softly. "I'm joking, I know what you meant. I remember when I first saw you..." He looked up at her face.

Cyclone moved away from him slightly, looking at the floor.

Lucien walked back over to her, but she moved away as he moved towards her. "What's wrong?"

She glanced up, bringing her eyes from the floor. "I'm sorry, I'm just not ready for any meaningful relationships yet."

Lucien wrapped a wing around her. "It's okay, I understand." He looked down the hallway. "Hey, I still have more to show you."

Cyclone smiled up at him and brought her tail around to point ahead of them. "Well then, lead on..." She brought her tail back behind her, wrapping it around Lucien's as he walked along with her.

* * *

Lucien brought her around more of the rooms useful to her. She had no idea there would- or could- be so many places in one building.  
_Then again_, she reasoned, _it was a rather big place. After all, quite a few people live here._

Her thoughts were interrupted when the two dragons stopped in front of a large wooden door that ended the corridor, taking up most of the wall. Lucien pushed it open, stepping aside to let Cyclone through. The room ahead of her was lit with torches along the walls, sending out small orbs of light from each one. She walked into the room, wondering what exactly it was. A wall was blocking the main part of the room from her view, raising her curiosity. The dragoness turned around the corner to enter the main part of the room, followed closely by Lucien.

Despite the main part of the room having windows in it, it was still rather dull, apart from the rectangles of light being emitted from those windows. Still, she was able to clearly make out what the room was; a combat room. In the centre of the room was a fenced area, presumably a ring for fighting. Around it was a small army of dummies, all dangling from their gallows-like supports. In the nearest corner of the room was a strange pillar, the only thing Cyclone did not recognise.

Her thoughts were disrupted when she heard the sound of claws on stone and cloth tearing from the furthest end of the training room. She focused her vision on where the sound was coming from, spotting two glowing eyes, much the same as those she had seen some three months ago. She stepped closer to try to make out who it was, but was unaware that her claws were making echoing clicks as she walked, distracting the mystery dragon. It turned to look at her, its cold, pure white eyes burrowing into her, and began walking towards her.

Cyclone gasped when she saw this but saw that Lucien was beside her, making her feel somewhat safer. The dragon stepped out of the shadows, showing itself to her. She noticed the markings on its forehead and the unsymmetrical horns, recognising the dragon as Zaros.

Zaros smiled down at her. "Ah, Cyclone. It's good to see you outside. I was starting to get worried about you." Cyclone was nervous of talking to the large dragon, instead staying close to Lucien. Lucien glanced at her for a moment before looking at his father.

" I was showing Cyclone around the palace, father, we've finished everywhere but here."

Zaros chuckled lightly. "Well, I suppose I better get going then." He made his way towards the exit before turning to face them again. "Enjoy yourself here, Cyclone, not many dragons have the opportunity to live here." With that, he left the training room, leaving the two dragons on their own.

Lucien turned to Cyclone. "So..." She looked back at him.

"So...?"

Lucien chuckled. "Well, this is the training room. I think you can imagine what goes on in here." He walked over to the strange pillar. "I suppose you're wondering what this is." Cyclone nodded. "Well, in simple terms, it is a magical totem. It protects any user from harm while in this room and dulls any pain. The younger dragons use it for training, since we don't want them injured or worse. Anyone can use it though, if they want a 'fun' fight."

Cyclone glanced at the totem. "Can I use it, so we can just have a bit of a fight?

Lucien grinned at her. "You've certainly changed mood. Sure, I'll show you how to use it." He walked over to a shelf on the wall, reaching out to take a chunk of chalk. He used it to draw two circles around in front of the totem. He looked back at Cyclone. "Okay, stand in one of the circles."

Cyclone did so, standing in the ring closest to her. Lucien stood in front of the totem, running a claw down a large crack in the middle of the stone. When he reached the end of the crack, the pillar began to give off a slight purple aura. He quickly stepped into the other ring before they too began to glow a light purple. After a few moments, the glowing died and the two dragons moved away from the pillar towards the fighting ring in the centre of the room. Lucien smiled at Cyclone.

"Okay, that's it. You are now completely invincible." He walked over to the gate into the ring, pulling it open for Cyclone to enter.

Cyclone moved into the ring, turning to face the jet black dragon. She smirked at him before lunging at him, ready to pin him down. Lucien, however, was able to use his shadow powers to vanish into the floor before appearing behind her.

"Heh heh, too slow."

Cyclone glared at the gloating dragon. "Hrmph, we'll see about that." She lunged at Lucien again, and again he was able to evade the attack. Cyclone quickly turned around, releasing a large gust of wind, blowing him off his feet. He fell to the ground on his back, groaning. Cyclone took this opportunity to pounce on him, pinning him to the ground.

"I win."

Lucien groaned under her, slightly annoyed at being beaten so easily. Cyclone leant down to lick his muzzle lightly. "Eh... do you remember what I was saying about not wanting any sort of relationship yet?" Lucien nodded. "Forget about it. I was stupid, I shouldn't keep thinking about the past. I can't change it. If I may say so, I kind of like you. You actually understand how I feel."

Lucien blushed slightly. "Eh, thanks. I like you too..."

Cyclone got off him. "Aww, you're such a gent." She held a paw out to help him up. Lucien took it and pulled himself off the ground. Lucien licked her cheek, before walking out of the ring and the room into the hallway, Cyclone at his side.

* * *

**Well, that's chapter four completed. I spent a bit of time away from it, but I finally got around to completing it. I must say, listening to music helps a lot when writing. In fact, I spent most of this chapter listening to the Blind Guardian songs _The Bard's Song _and _Harvest of Sorrow. _Anyways, I should have chapter 5 out soon, but I'm not making any promises.**

**Servant of the Dark Lord Sauron,**

**The Silent Stranger,**

**Souls of Fury**


	5. A Proposal

**Hmm... I'm back. I haven't been active for a while as the past few weeks have been difficult. Today (17/12) is the first time I've wanted to sit down and write since the last chapter. I'll be trying to spice this story up over the next while, it's getting a bit dull to me. Not yet will there be anything such as a lemon; that'll be for a while yet.**

* * *

It was said that in the plains surrounding the Zarosian city, of which the name was still unknown by Cyclone, there were leagues of rebels plotting against the Empty Lord's rule. They called him a tyrant, bent on nothing but destruction, cruel. His malice, they said, was that of a war god, and could strip one of their very soul. Many people dismissed the thought of these rebels as pure stupidity, thinking there was nothing wrong with how they were ruled. Hence why they were loyal to the Zarosian house.

During her time in the presence of the Zarosians, Cyclone learned of these rumours, and of dragon lore, passed down through generations of the scaled breed. Her time in the city had also strengthened her relationship with Lucien. She had learned much of what she knew of the city and their history through the black dragon, and he mentored her in the art of combat, and also music. Lucien was a master of song and music in Zaros' house, and often played an adapted harp, given by the fauns that once lived in the lands of Zaros, before a battle, boosting the morale of his fellow dragons. In the old tongue, which was now only used in ceremony, he was known as _Afeu__án_, Of Fire and Arts.

* * *

Cyclone walked through the halls of the temple, heading towards the training room. She was formally accepted into the society a short time before. There, she finally heard the name of the city: _Norándela_, City of Life. A suitable name, she mused, for the one place she had always feared.

She made it to the training room, reaching out the push the door back, but before she could the door was pulled back by another, revealing Lucien behind the door. When he saw her, a large grin appeared on his face.

"Hey, Cyc. Are you going in here?"

The grey dragoness nodded. "I was, yes. Do you want to join me?"

Lucien answered with a chuckle. "I'd love to."

The two dragons stepped into the room and jumped into the fighting ring. Cyclone grinned mischievously at Lucien. "I'm going to beat you this time... Lucy..."

Lucien cocked his head. "Lucy?"

The dragoness burst into laughter. Lucien, seeing a perfect opportunity, pounced on her, rolling across the floor of the arena. In the mess of tumbles Cyclone managed to yelp, "Okay, I won't call you Lucy..."

The two dragons ended up with Lucien on top of Cyclone's back, her tail pinned under him. Cyclone looked back at him, uncomfortable in the current position.

"Umm... Lucien?"

Lucien blushed, going bright red. "Eh, sorry..." He got off Cyclone, to her relief. Lucien helped her up, and lead her out of the arena. He turned to face the grey dragoness. "I've been wondering, Cyc..."

Cyclone looked up at him. "What about?"

The black dragon smiled back at her. "About us... I know we're more than friends, but I was wondering if we can go further."

The dragoness cocked her head. "As in... becoming mates?" Lucien nodded. "I'd be happy to perform the bonding ceremony, but I don't think I'm ready to... you know... mate."

Lucien nuzzled her neck, smiling. "It's okay, you don't have to do anything you don't want. We don't have to rush into anything, anyways." At that point Zaros entered the scene, and called for Lucien to come. He did so, followed by Cyclone. Zaros looked down at her, annoyed.

"I'd prefer it if I talked to my son alone."

Lucien wrapped a wing around Cyclone. "I don't mind her staying, actually." Zaros shrugged.

"Fair enough, be it as you wish. We've been told by the villages around the outskirts of the realm that they have seen strange creatures outside the borders. I therefore want you to go to the outskirts and investigate. Bring some of the Mahjarrat with you, in case you do find anything dangerous."

Cyclone looked up at Zaros. "Well, I'm coming with him." Zaros scowled in return.

"If you so wish." Lucien glanced at Cyclone before staring up at his father.

"There's something I want to do first. Cyclone..."

* * *

**Eh, I'm going to leave the story there for the time being. I wonder what Lucien has planned... which is worrying, since I should know. I changed my whole writing style at the start of this chapter. Too... much... Silmarillion... Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one will be hopefully better and surely longer. I must warn you though, in the next couple of chapters the rating will go up to M.**

**General of Sauron's army,**

**The Silent Stranger,**

**Souls of Fury**


	6. A Bond Unbroken

**Well, I'm back! I haven't been able to write anything for a while, for both personal reasons and school reasons. I just did an essay for English worth 15% of my GCSE, so... it's quite a bit, especially when this is just the first year of my GCSEs. Hopefully, this will be the end of the disruptions for a while. And also, X007, Lucien, and the rest of the characters, are not evil as such, as they were trying to claim back something that was was rightfully theirs. In that instance, the Guardians were actually the bad guys. Hope that cleared it up for you. Anyways, onto the story, ye mortals!**

* * *

Cyclone tilted her head at the dragon beside her. "Yes?" A sudden realisation hit her as soon as she said that. "Oh, yes..."

Lucien, sensing Cyclone's nervousness, went ahead with their announcements. " We have agreed to become mates. We do, however, wish for your blessing, father."

Zaros chuckled at the dragon, and the blushing dragoness beside him. "Well, you've certainly grown up. In all seriousness, of course I'll give you my blessing. Why didn't you ask earlier?"

Before Lucien could speak, Cyclone spoke. "Well, we only agreed just before you came in."

Zaros nodded, accepting what Cyclone had said. "Hrmph, fair enough. I have, however, been waiting for something like this for a while now. I did expect it to be someone less... foreign as Cyclone. Nonetheless, I'll soon have your bonding rings ready."

Lucien stepped forward slightly, looking up at his father. "Eh... We would prefer it to be a more private arrangement. I'd rather people not know until they see us."

His father smiled. "Completely understandable. In fact, myself and Myst actually were bonded in the same way. It was a private matter; we preferred to be alone when it happened." He looked at the two dragons in front of him closely. "When would you like to be bonded, might I ask?"

Lucien glanced over at Cyclone, who nodded, before looking back at Zaros. "Well, since we are going on this journey soon, as soon as possible. It would be good to know that we were mates if anything happened to either of us. At least we'd know it wasn't all in vain."

The large dragon before them bowed his head slowly. "Very well. I shall get what I need to complete the ceremony." With that, the great dragon left the room. Cyclone turned to her soon-to-be-mate, grinning. "Well, that went better than I expected. I half expected him to laugh and not take us seriously."

Lucien smiled back. "You'll understand how Father works in time. He has strange ways of dealing with things, even those on this sort of scale." At that, he simply set his paw on Cyclone's own. The dragoness smirked.

"Was that a little joke there?" Lucien was genuinely confused at the remark.

"What do you mean?"

Cyclone just kept the smirk on her face. "You were saying about thing being on 'this sort of scale', and then held my paw. I guessed you were also talking about my scales."

Lucien grinned. "It sucks when you not only unintentionally make a job, but have to get another person to explain it." Cyclone replied with a small laugh.

"Indeed it does..."

* * *

The two dragons stepped into a large room positioned in a grand hallway. The room itself was equally grand, quite a bit of the room was gilded, with large paintings hung on the walls. There was a huge stone slab at the end of the room, supported by carved stone blocks, engraved with almost runic symbols. Soon after them, Zaros walked in with strange markings on forelegs and neck. The two dragons decided not to pursue how they got there. The dragon had a number of items with him; a chalk-like pastel, two rings with _Cyclone _and _Lucien _engraved into them, including their names in the old language, _Diaqu__ē__n _and _Afeuán_; a small book and a ceremonial dagger, decorated with fine engravings. Zaros turned to the two, quickly nodding, before grabbing the pastel he set on the slab.

"Are you ready to do this?"

The two dragons nodded silently without hesitation. Zaros smiled "Very well." He walked over to them and lifted the pastel, drawing strange symbols onto one of Lucien's forelegs, and did the same with Lucien. He also made a series of shrinking circles on the two dragons' heads. He walked back to the slab, leaving the two dragons looking at each other. Zaros turned around, clutching the small book. "We'll keep this short. There's not much to do during this. Lucien, do you swear to do your duties in protecting Cyclone from any danger?"

Lucien nodded. "Of course." The dragon looked up from the book at him. Lucien smiled. "Oh, alright. I swear I will protect Cyclone from any danger."

Cyclone smirked at the dragon's immaturity in the situation, but didn't mind it at all. Zaros turned to Cyclone. "Cyclone, do you swear to do your duties in protecting Lucien from any danger?" The dragoness simply smiled.

"I do."

Zaros smiled. "Very well." He turned to the slab again to take the dagger. He walked over to the dragons. "If you are willing, you will let the other slice your paw. If you both do so, you must interlock that paw with the other's. Do you understand?" Both Lucien and Cyclone nodded.

Lucien, willing to take the pain first, let Cyclone take the dagger. In turn, he held out his paw in front of the dragoness. Cyclone brought the dagger towards his outstretched paw, dragging the blade across it quickly. Lucien winced slightly, blood seeping from the wounded paw. Cyclone handed him the dagger and gave him her paw. She closed her eyes, waiting for the pain to hit. When Lucien did cut her hand, the pain wasn't as bad as she had thought. However, she still winced as the sharp edge of the dagger cut into her flesh. The two dragons brought their bleeding paws together, grasping the other's with a lot of pressure.

Zaros brought a bowl of water over to the two. "That's alright. Please wash your paws off now, so we can begin the final stage."

* * *

Once the two dragons had finished cleaning their paws, Zaros brought over the two rings. "Now, hold out your paws, the ones that you sliced." Lucien and Cyclone did as instructed, smiling to each other. The large dragon simply slipped the two rings onto the outstretched paws. When the two looked at them, they found the other's name on them. Zaros just smiled. "Don't worry, I did not make a mistake. You wear the name of your mate. You are now officially mates. I hope you may be happy together."

The two dragons nodded and bowed to Zaros, leaving the room with the markings still on their body. Zaros shook his head, laughing to himself. "They sure grow up fast..."

* * *

**That's another chapter complete. It was fun to get writing again, I hope to get another one up soon, although that might be a little unlikely.**

**Song of the Day: Another Holy War- Blind Guardian "Hit me, nail me, make me god!"**


	7. A Strange Occurrence

**Well, I'm back to writing. I've been away longer than I wanted to, but I haven't been wanting to write for a while yet. Oh well, better late than never. With any luck, this will be finished off in a few chapters, although fun it still has been so far. So, without further delay, let's get on with the story.**

* * *

The citadel was in a state of hasty preparation. For the past number of days, reports had been coming in from the borders of many different things; shadowed figures seen in the forests; smoke rising from places far off, only to be found later with no trace of any sort of fire- every report was unique in its own way. The Mahjarrat, Zaros' most faithful warriors, were summoned to the citadel; the small group, nine in total, being those that would investigate the strange reports. Every dragon had black scales and pupil-less eyes. One who did not know the dragons would mistake them for just one dragon, the viewer seeing double, or eightfold, to be more precise.

Lucien watched the preparations along with Cyclone, eyes darting between each dragon quickly before coming to rest on the dragoness. He turned around, heading towards the main corridors. He never really liked the 'open' corridors anyway.

"Come. We have much to do and have done by others."

Cyclone followed reluctantly, although not too sure of what still had to be done. To her, simply being there was being ready.

"How so? What is there still be done?"

The black dragon spun around, glaring ever-so-slightly at her. While he did love the dragoness, he still had a problem with keeping his temper with her, although it was the same with everyone else. If it had a heartbeat, he could be angry with it. Regardless, he still felt ashamed when he was angry with her. It wasn't her fault. He relaxed his expression, giving a slight smile as an apology.

"I'm sorry, I've been under a lot of pressure lately from trying to get this organized." He sighed, continuing on to what he was asked. "Well, we need one or two to go ahead to scout the area, and we need to get into some armour ourselves. I may be the son of their ruler, and you my mate, but I doubt that will help if we're ambushed."

He gave another small smile towards Cyclone, who gave one in return. Muttering to himself, he turned back to where he was going to begin with, the grey dragoness following closely behind.

* * *

They had been walking for around five minutes, taking a somewhat scenic route to the armoury. The two dragons were talking casually when another dragoness rounded the corner ahead of them. She had bright red scales, obviously polished for a long while. Her underbelly was a deep gold, and a small pendant hung from her neck. Her horns were not large, something common with the Zarosian dragons, but relatively short, running down both sides of her head to halfway down her neck.

Her dark red eyes seemed to brighten greatly as soon as she saw Lucien, although a small scowl appeared at the sight of Cyclone, walking at his side. When the two dragons had stopped, she walked up to Lucien, a small smile on her face. With a quick glance towards the grey dragoness, she ran a paw over one of the dragon's forelegs.

"_Rheuas gh'an i'n réa... fua'd sa'an?"_

A growl from the dragon indicated to Cyclone that it was something that he did not like. She was almost certain she would not like it either. She stepped closer to the red dragoness, her mouth twisted into a slight snarl.

"I do not know what you are saying but-"

The dragoness cut her off. "I'm sorry, I did not realise the council had started letting outlanders, especially outlanders that do not understand the Old Tongue, saunter around in the palace of the Lord Zaros." She paused, examining Cyclone for a reaction. "Oh, where are my manners? My name is Sahna, and you are standing beside the Lord Lucien, our High Lord's son." The way she emphasised the "lord" on Lucien's name made her shiver.

"I know who this is, I am not as ignorant as you seem to think." She tried to not let her irritation show, though it was hard to in the situation.

"Oh? Well, you would know, then, that we are due to be mates. As soon as we are permitted." She added the last part with a smirk towards Lucien. The black dragon, however, simply shook his head, thoroughly confused by what was said. He glanced over towards Cyclone, who's inner fury was plastered across her face. He had to step in before she did something she, or he, he wasn't sure of whom, would regret.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Sahna. From what I recall, I wa-"

The red dragoness cut him off; she seemed to be good at that. She stepped closer to Lucien, much to the disapproval of Cyclone.

"I'm sure you do have an idea of what I'm talking about. I'd imagine you are just trying to be polite around your friend, but you need not; she is an outlander after all. In fact, I'm sure she's just here to get some tips from someone who knows how to charm a male." She scratched at his chest, making her point emphasised.

A small whimper from Lucien was the last straw for the grey dragoness, although she was sure it was in despair, not pleasure. She launched herself at Sahna, dragging her to the floor easily with her momentum. Standing over her, forepaws pinning the dragoness' shoulders to the floor, she bared her teeth in a fierce snarl. Lucien was sure he even heard something snap from the force of the landing. Despite himself, he pulled Cyclone away, kicking and clawing as she was, from Sahna, giving her a chance to get up.

"Go, now. I cannot give you what you wish, but I won't let you be hurt from trying to make me change my mind. So, if you have any sense, you will leave and not bother with me again." A loud growl from the grey dragoness confirmed his thought.

Sahna nodded, although appearing to be trying to make a bow, before disappearing around the corner that she had come from. Lucien released his grip on his mate, giving a calming smile in answer to her glare.

"I never thought she would really try something like that in front of another dragoness, even if it was someone she thought of as an 'outlander'. She comes from one of the most powerful houses in the entire region, ours being the most powerful. To her, a noble, as she calls it, can only be another noble's mate. I don't think that way, but I can't sway her to my way of thinking."

Cyclone nodded, a small smile on her face. "It's all right. I didn't think she could do anything." She looked around, eyes examining the corner that the red dragoness had turned around a moment ago.

"Shall we get going? I'm sure the others won't want to be kept reading..."

Lucien nodded, walking along with the dragoness in tow towards the armoury. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Hrmph... I was wanting to have something posted before this, but I didn't have any time, nor could I really be bothered, with all the art and other homework lately. Oh well, I'm back. For the moment.**

**22 days**

**225 days**

**The Silent Stranger,**

**Souls of Fury**


	8. The Awakening

**Well, I'm back with another chapter, for the first time in... a long time. One thing to get straight, don't expect regular updates from me. I will write whenever I have the time to, and whenever I actually _want _to write. My time has been taken up by a lot of things, most of all being school. Another thing, from this chapter onwards A Consequence of Sorrow will be M-rated. I won't have the most lemons in the world, but I'm trying to write something tasteful.**

* * *

The dragoness woke up to darkness. Darkness and pain.

When she opened her eyes, the black female was greeted with the sight of the dragon that she had feared since she was a child: Malefor. The purple and gold monster reminded her of Spyro, if a horribly altered depiction of the young drake. The ancient dragon stared at her through yellow eyes, eyes that seemed to pierce her very soul. He smiled, a wicked smile that promised untold horror and pain.

"Ah, Cynder. I was beginning to wonder if you would ever wake up..."

Cynder whimpered softly, looking up at the dragon with sore, bloodshot eyes. "Master... how long... how long have I been asleep?"

The sound of Malefor's chuckle was similar to scales being torn through. "Hmm... about 4 days, now. If I'm honest, I'm surprised that you are still alive. Not that you have anything to look forward to. You have failed me, Cynder, and you know that failure must be punished."

The black dragoness tried to stand up, but let out a loud howl as pain rocketed through her legs. "Agh! But... but... I did what you asked... I killed that pest..."

Malefor paced in front of her, his eyes scanning her body as they always did, running over every curve without any attempt to hide it. He gave a slight nod. "Well, that you did... but you almost got yourself killed in the process, and you were also instructed to kill that female of his. Which you _failed _to do."

Cynder watched the large dragon warily, searching for anything that would tell her what he intended to do. She pulled herself closer to him, trying her best to act dignified. "Master... I would have succeeded, if only I had not been interrupted. She was helpless on her own, and would have been short work to kill. Your old friend, Zaros, seems to have spawn now, who seems to have a particular interest in the female. He defended her well, and his skills linked him to Zaros as much as his eyes did."

Malefor stopped pacing, turning to face her as a scowl covered his face. "Ah, Zaros... why does it not surprise me that it would be _his _kin that would try to stop me? Oh well, that is irrelevant. Lucien is long gone by now, and Spyro's female seems to have grown attached to her brave dragon. That is no longer any of your concern, and the task has been passed on to others."

Cynder's eyes widened, shocked at the revelation. "Passed on, Master? I thought that if I had failed you, I would have to try again..."

The dragon's eyes were fire as he stepped up to her. "No, you will not be given that task. It is a... delicate... issue, and one that you seem to be incapable of doing. I have thought of something better for you to do. I am in need of... heirs, to the lands that I will soon possess. I am, however, lacking a female to mate. Other than _you_. Since you do not suit the role of a warrior, or an assassin, I believe you would have a good role as a mate."

Cynder was at a loss for words, on the one paw horrified by the prospect, while on the other quite flattered by his openness. The former seemed to take over, though, the dragoness trying to back away, but her legs would not, and could not move.

Malefor smirked at her, his massive dragonhood clearly visible between his hindlegs. He moved behind her and stepped over the dragoness, his member poking at her most sacred of places. His hips pushed forward, causing Cynder to be thrown into a world of pain.

She did not know how long he had been going, the pain never easing as the large dragon mated with her, his teeth piercing the back of her neck as he bit down on her. She let out a long cry, more in horror and pain than pleasure. Soon, the male on top of her snarled fiercely against her neck, his hips slamming against her rear as he released inside her, filling her womb with his fertile seed.

Cynder collapsed, panting and quivering as the dragon pulled out of her. She felt utterly defeated, her spirit beaten and shattered. She could feel what Malefor had planted inside of her, the warmth causing a slight bulge in her belly. The purple and gold dragon smirked at her, before moving to clean himself.

Cynder stared at him, wondering what he was feeling. Suddenly, she felt something warm run down her thigh. She reached a paw down, curious, but wary, about what it was. When the dragoness brought her paw back up, it was gleaming with the crimson of her blood.

Malefor growled at her as he lay down at her side, the large dragon seeming quite content for the time being. "Mmm... I was right. You _will _be a good mate."

The hideous laughter carried through into Cynder's nightmares.

* * *

**Well, that was my first lemon. It wasn't exactly romantic, though I'll probably go into that at some point in the story. I enjoyed writing that, seeing as it was the first thing that I've ever written like it, but I think that I could have done better. Oh well, I shall wait and see what you think.**

**The Silent Stranger,**

**Souls of Fury**


End file.
